titusfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Quazar
Nicolas "The Nickster" Drine was America's first unofficial attempt at putting a man in space in 1959 on the space shuttle called, "Marco Apollo." When sent out into space the shuttle malfunctioned and sent him off course sending him too close to a huge black hole infused with Retorta Conscientia. The black hole mutated his body to where it could more live in those conditions. It changed is skin to a sickly shade of white with brown lumps that formed where the radiation touched his body. It also kept him trapped in the black hole until the year 2012 when it released him. The exact same time Lady Titania released Titus. When released he soon realized that the mutaion gave him superhuman abilities. Out of the palm of his hands he can create black holes that suck in everything and negate Titus's powers. They can be used as portals when there are two of the same kind in exsistance and are capable of redering Platium aura bearers of all power. When someone is consumed by a special kind of black hole called a life heart stealer, it turns them into what the public eye views as zombies, who are under the command of Lord Quazar. He has proven before when his own Mortifier Ray was used on him that he is a pretty good at hand to hand combat. He took on the alias Lord Quazar after learning of his near invulnerability to everything. He views himself as a God and always puts himself first. Polar opisites of the original selfless Nicolas Drine. His name is a play on the word quasar, which is a huge black hole with the capabilities of destroying solar systems. Lord Quazar is one of Titus's most recurring adversaries and always is ready for a fight and coming up with new and inventive was of bringing Titus down. He was the inventor of the Quazarious Rex, a mosterious robotic creauture powered completely by Retorta Conscientia, and the Mortifier Ray which caused Titus to lose all powers and become a normal mortal. Lord Quazar revolves his crimes around either major heists consisting of large quanities of gold that he believes he deserves as a God, or destroying the Link so he can become the new creater of the Retorta Conscientia essense. Lord Quazar has been referred to as 'Using his black holes to suck out his own heart' because of his extreme cold hearted nature, and disgust of normal mortals because they are "filthy peasents and peons." He rarely works with them (For instance, being hired as goons or thugs.) because he finds that his own zombified humans are much easier to work with. Because of Lord Quazar's Godly view of himself, he has never teamed up with any of Titus's other enemies because he finds that whenever he does something, he has to be large and in charge. He once had a chance to rid himself of his Retorta Conscietia infused body but instead chose to stay in his Godly form to complete his mission of killing the Link. Unlike most of Titus's foes, Lord Quazar will stop at nothing to get what he wants because he finds he gets what he wants. His Lord Quazar persona is a selfish cold unhuman moster who is the oppisite of his Nicolas Drine persona.